the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Other Resistance characters
Location: City of Shichen Year: 1937-1940 Language: Chinese & Japanese Population: 2500 families Soldiers: 30000 all different ranks The Chinese Resistance alliance: 12, 6 of them captured Soldiers totally killed: 1500 by one murderer aka black dress killer City of Shichen Nobody knows where exactly the whereabouts of this beautiful but deadly city. Some say it is obvious located somewhere in Shichen province at south east Chinese border, but that province is too large and has many cities to explore. Many people say it's located at an island between Japan and China and the reason they call it the city of Shichen due to the inhabitants were sended to the island against their will to become Japanese citizens or slaves. An American journalist who calls himself Steven discovered the location and headed there, only to never be heard from again, the only outsider who could tell the whereabouts of the location is a Nazi who made an oath with the Japanese army. Never then less, the inhabitants created a resistance alliance to fight back and one lonely soldier Black Dress Killer gives the imperial hard time and these people will do everything in their power to be free and protect beloved China. IMG_0554.PNG IMG_1207.png IMG_1201.png IMG_1209.png IMG_1210.png IMG_1205.png IMG_1202.png IMG_1208.png IMG_1206.png The Resistance alliance After a horrible incident with the Japanese army and there is no other army to protect the people, a wise man Bangsu decides to train and recruit willingly men to fight back the army with everything they have, his 2nd in command is Laozhou and 3rd command is Feng Qing. But after black dress killer incident Bangsu separated the alliance but Qing refused to quit. The leader of the resistance is Bangsu, a wise man who were planning a resistance group even before the army made their attack, he moved out from the city secretly near the country side since his 2nd in command was in prison after the Black Dress killer incident. Even though he is not a fighter but his heart is fully patriotic for his people. Laozhou is the 2nd in command in the Resistance alliance. Unlike Bangsu he is not afraid of his opinions and willing to sacrifice himself if necessary. He became the first suspect to be the black dress killer due to his aggressive campaign against the Japanese army. He befriended the American journalist in prison and told him everything what was going on. The 3rd of command in the Resistance alliance, Qing is equally aggressive as Laozhou but also equally smart as Bangsu, Qing knows what to do, but only one step at the time. He doesn't consider himself as a leader but a team player. Yi is one of the Resistance members, he is against the Japanese army but worried for the worst, despite his fears he is still willing to fight against the army even if it would cost him his life. However he doesn't like the black dress killer, he prefer to turn him in but he knows if he does that it's a victory for the Japanese imperial army. Er is a typical young and inexperienced warrior. He is willing to fight with his life against the army but he has no strategy. Qing is very protective on him because he knows Er will fight to the death for nothing. Japanese army An Akita sergeant is the highest rank after the Japanese general, but this Akita is blood thirsty and viscous and 100 % loyal to his general. He never ask questions, he never has 2nd thoughts about his missions, he gladly accomplished them for he knows any harm he does is a victory for the Japanese army and for his beloved emperor. The killer geisha is one of the deadliest assassins hired by the general to kill the black dress killer once and for all. She is an one person army and prefer to work alone, she fights with honor, all her wish is to kill the black dress killer. In 1940, when Japanese soldiers has fully control of Shichen city, A translator was sended to work for the Japanese against his will. He saw the black dress killer with his own eyes. He described the killer to be a woman but the general called him a coward. After some soldiers got killed, he suspected Xiaoyun to be more then meets the eye and advised the general who again refused to believe him. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:Resistance Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:China Category:2011 Movies Category:2011 Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:Translatior